Una Pequeña Siesta
by Emo Romantica 03
Summary: Es la hora preferida de Shikamaru: su siesta, pero por muy extraño que parezca no puede dormir... y tiene que ver con una rubia platinada. Sean buenos, es mi primer fic... ¡Por un mundo más ShikaIno!


**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Una pequeña siesta**

La brisa comenzaba a tener un olor a limón muy dulce y fresco. Ese delicioso aroma lo envolvía todo y solo lo sentía cuando la tenía cerca. Cada parte de sus fosas nasales podía percibirlo y lo extasiaba cuando este se mezclaba con el oxigeno ya dentro de sus pulmones y recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, haciéndolo totalmente vital para respirar. Para vivir.

La manzanilla, aahh… la manzanilla, esa pequeña y blanca flor le vino a la mente, podía sentirla en cada una de las finísimas hebras de aquel cabello de oro que le hacían cosquillas en la cara, compitiendo con la hierba del pasto en el que se encontraban acostados.

Era la hora preferida de Shikamaru: su siesta, y la estaba compartiendo con nadie más que Ino Yamanaka. Bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol en la colina, podía observar toda la aldea de Konoha, pero también estaban los suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar los gritos y tonterías de su honorable sexto Hokage. Ino estaba profundamente dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo izquierdo de Shikamaru, mientras que él utilizaba el derecho como su almohada. Se suponía que él era el que debía estar durmiendo y no ella, pero algo lo cautivo más que su viaje al mundo de los sueños.

Estaba mirando con extremada dedicación a la rubia platinada. Cosa rara ya que él y concentración no cuadran en la misma oración. Su cabello, caía como una cortina de seda dorada sobre su pecho y el verde pasto. Tiempo atrás ella moriría antes de acostarse en el suelo y dejar que su más preciado tesoro corriera el riesgo de que se llenara de ramitas o bichos, pero de las pocas veces que la invitaba a recostarse a su lado nunca había escuchado una sola queja por parte de ella; hasta parecía que ya se estaba acostumbrando…Y para ser sinceros él también.

Puso atención en su bello y fino rostro, concentrándose en apreciarlo completamente poco a poco. Despacio, no había ninguna prisa… Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Sonará cursi —y no le gusta ser cursi—, pero era que el estar a su lado era como sentir que los segundos, los minutos, las horas… ¡Todo!,desaparecía y no existía nada de eso que llaman tiempo, sol, brisa. Solo ella y nada más.

Sus negros ojos fueron descendiendo de su blanca frente hasta sus delgadas cejas. Parecían el recorrido de un delicado pincel, que habría sido delineado por un diestro calígrafo. Sus pestañas, largas y frágiles, encerraban los más hermosos luceros de todo el mundo. Esos que lo dejaban petrificado con solo mirarlos y que hacían que él actuara como un chico con retraso mental. Miró su nariz pequeña y respingada, parecían el botoncito de una flor.

―_Se __ve __graciosa__ —_pensó entre risas.

Bajo un poco la mirada. Fue inútil evitarlo. Sus labios entreabiertos llamaron poderosamente su atención, se quedo totalmente hechizado por ese matiz rosa, tan carnoso, tan apetecible… Quiso besarlos… ¡No! Ni pensarlo. Eso la despertaría y no quería hacerlo. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que tenía la oportunidad de contemplarla tan de cerca y no la echaría a perder por el deseo de beber de la dulce miel de su boca.

Su mirada rotó hasta sus mejillas. Tenían una ligera tonalidad rosa perlada. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en su rostro, al recordar que ya las había visto de un fuerte color carmín la noche que le había robado algo más que el sueño…La noche en que por fin pudo saciar su deseo de hacerla suya. No, sería mejor apartar esos recuerdos, pues ya estaba comenzando a sentir una especie de calor recorrer su cuerpo. No quería que comenzara a despertar, y no se refería a Ino. Aun así era interesante descubrir en su rostro todas las escalas del rojo al blanco.

Su vista descendió y se posó en su cuello pálido como la porcelana, que conservaba huellas de algunas fuertes succiones. Pudo apreciarlas ahora que estaban más cerca. Bajo la mirada. Se distrajo al sentir el compás de su respiración golpear su pecho como olas que venían y se iban. Sin duda el sonido que producía su vivir era lo más cautivador de todo. Ni siquiera el canto de las aves, en un día como ese, le producía tanta paz como aquel resoplar.

De repente su respirar se empezó a agitar un poco y subió la mirada preocupado de que alguna pesadilla le robara la tranquilidad a su adorado ángel, pero tal fue su sorpresa que dos joyas azules como el puro cielo sobre ellos lo miraban expectante con las mejillas como el fuego. Cayó en cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia cierta zona del escote de la chica y se sonrojo un poco también.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué estabas mirando? —preguntó Ino algo molesta y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada.

—Nada, solo te observaba dormir —confesó.

—Sí, claro. Eres tan perezoso y haragán que dudo que sustituyas el tiempo de tu sagrada siesta en mirarme. Tú me estabas mirando mis bubis, ¡confiesa pervertido!

Shikamaru se molestó mucho ante esa injusta acusación y se sentó también. Además que él recordara, ella siempre le decía Shika ¿Que acaso ya no podía mirar a su novia?

—Problemática —sentenció el Nara.

—¿Qué cosa? —la rubia sintió al demonio apoderarse de ella ante las palabras de su novio— ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así! ¡Tú, genio perezoso!

El joven ninja ya se estaba cansando de los dramatismos de su novia. Por favor, como si él ya no le hubiera visto todo ya. Pero le pareció divertida su muestra de pudor.

—Mira Ino, para empezar yo no te estaba mirando las bb-bub… bub… ¡AY, LAS TETAS! —gritó exasperado al no poder pronunciar la palabra—. Segundo, yo puedo mirarte cuanto quiera si lo deseo y tercero… —esbozó una sonrisa traviesa—, sabes perfectamente que no soy tan perezoso y haragán como todos creen. Es más, podría decirse que hace unas semanas me volví el Ninja más activo de toda Konoha —su voz se tornó más grave y sexy—. ¿No es cierto,…gatita? —y le lamió la mejilla, lo cual causo que la rubia se sonrojara violentamente.

Shikamaru no resistió mas verla así y jaló su cabeza hacia él para darle un apasionado beso, que se volvía cada vez más intenso. Sus lenguas se entregaron a una danza rítmica y salvaje. Shikamaru la jalo más hacia si e Ino coloco las manos en el rostro de su ninja. El Nara rodó y se posicionó sobre la rubia para fundir más sus rostros y hacer el beso más profundo, pero después de unos minutos tuvieron que romper con ese mágico momento, pues la falta de aire se volvió insoportable para ambos. Shikamaru observo a la kunoichi tratando de recuperar el aliento y aprovecho en hacer lo mismo.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose el uno al otro. Era totalmente irracional lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Shikamaru, que fue el primero en recobra la conciencia después de ese apasionado beso, se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a la platinada para ayudarla a incorporarse.

—Bien Ino —dijo jadeando un poco todavía—, creo que ya deberíamos regresar a la aldea. No sea que noten nuestra ausencia y recuerda que Chouji me debe un almuerzo y será mejor cobrárselo antes que cierren todos los restaurantes, ¿vale?

Esta asintió con la cabeza y ambos regresaron tomados de la mano hacia la aldea de Konoha.

¿En qué momento esa molesta rubia se había convertido en su objeto de contemplación? No lo sabía, pero ya no tenía remedio: Estaba perdidamente enamorado. Esa ninja logró que pensara, incluso que el tiempo que no estaba a su lado, aunque se tratara de estar jugando shogi, era totalmente aburrido. Definitivamente enloqueció, ya no era un genio. Se enamoró.

Problemático.

* * *

**Review si os gusto :)**


End file.
